Victorious Hills
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Hollywood Arts burns down and the Victorious gang has to transfer to Tree Hill High, forcing them to move and leave their family and friends. Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat, and Robbie befriend Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton as they handle a whole new life. Takes place of season 1 of Victorious and One Tree Hills. Gang is as old as the One Tree Hills gang in this.


**Summary: Hollywood Arts burns down and the Victorious gang has to transfer to Tree Hill High, forcing them to move and leave their family and friends. Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat, and Robbie befriend Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton as they handle a whole new life. Takes place in season 1 of Victorious and season 3 of One Tree Hill. Victorious gang is the same age as the One Tree Hill people. Multiple ships of Victorious, and Brulian, Leyton, and Naley. **

Jade walked into the house after 1:30, and sat on the couch. As she reached for the remote, Ms. West walked in questioning her presence.

"Jade, what are you doing home early? You're supposed to be in school right now."

Jade rolled her eyes and glanced at Ms. West. "Hollywood Arts burned down and Sikowitz should email me, Sinjin, the Vega sisters, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat where we're going to school." As if on cue, Jade's phone rang and she answered it.

"CHECK YOUR EMAIL!" Sikowitz yelled then hung up.

"Okay, then." Jade ran up to her room and instantly got on her email. She saw a new one with the subject "New School". Jade clicked on it and then started reading it:

_To: Sinjin Van-Cleef, Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, Trina Vega, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Andre Harris, and Robbie Shapiro_

_Subject: NEW SCHOOL!_

_Since H.A burnt down, you kids have to transfer to Tree Hill High which will make you move to Tree Hill. I will be going. I am leaving town today to go find an apartment for you guys. You can invite a relative or friend to help you move. This is going to be tough, I know, but it's for your future. _

Jade closed her computer and walked down the stairs. Ms. West got up and walked towards her as if she really needed to talk to her.

"Beck, Sinjin, Trina, Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and I have to move to Tree Hill to attend a different school." Jade informs her.

"Can I go with you?" Jade's little brother, Charles, asked once he walked into the room.

"I don't know. I'm going." Ms. West suddenly said.

"Mom, I'll be fine. My friends, Trina, and Sinjin are going to be there to take care of me...and if Charles can go, I and my friends will be there to take care of him."

"So, does that mean I can go?"

Jade chuckles and looks at Ms. West. She walks back to her room as Ms. West talks to Charles about the pros and cons of going to Tree Hill with Jade. Jade rolled her eyes and closed her door as she started packing.

Charles runs into the room and jumps onto Jade's bed. "Mom said I can go as long as you watch me 24/7 and call her at least two hours a day...dad lives there, right?"

"Well, when else am I going to watch you? When we go to Mars? I don't know." Jade says sarcastically as she got a few cardboard boxes and some other designed boxes. Charles laughs as Ms. West walks into the room.

"Jade, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Charles, go start packing." When Charles shut the door, Ms. West started talking.

"Remember when your dad wasn't with you when you were born? Well, you had a twin sister and we got a divorce so, we decided that one of us would have one daughter and the other would have the other twin. Jade, you have a sister in Tree Hills."

"Get out of my room. I can't believe you hid my OWN SISTER away from me! Ugh! Just get out of my room. Know what? I'm actually glad that Charles and I are moving to Tree Hills without you, because we would be out of the web of lies from you!" Jade pushed Ms. West out the door and slammed it. Her laptop blinked so she walked to the desk to see a new email and Cat requesting a video chat.

Jade accepted the video chat as she read the email from Sikowitz.

"Hey, since it's only..." Jade looked back at the clock. "2:30, do you want to move to Tree Hills today?"

"Sure, but I have to pack. My normal brother is coming. Are you bringing anyone?"

"I am bringing my little brother. Hey, do you mind watching him since I'm going to run an errand or maybe a few errands?"

"Sure."

"I'll be there in 10."

**Jade's POV**

I think they should rename "Truth or Dare" to just "Dare" because it seems as if no one tells the truth anymore. I walk into Charles' room and see that he's done packing his clothes and is looking for some stuff to take.

"How do you move?" Charles glanced at me. I laugh and walk toward him.

"It's easy. You just take what you want or what you may need and simply put them in a box. It's the same as running away. Here, I'll help you."

I get out my phone and text Cat.

_To: Cat_

_From: Jade_

_Change of plans. Expect us to be there in an hour or so._

I get some boxes out of the garage and head back to Charles' room. "Okay, let's see...put movies and books in this box..." I grab a sharpie and write _Movies and Books. _"In this one, you'll put..." I write Toys on the box and put it down as I walk to another one. "In this one, you'll put clothes, this one you'll put blankets, in this one, you'll put electronics and chords, and in this one, you'll put everything else in, except for the furniture. We can get that stuff later."

I went back to my room and started packing everything; clothes, electronics and chords, Movies, music, and all the other stuff. Once I'm done, I go check on Charles, and he's done.

"That was fast. Okay, so, I'm gonna go run errands, and while I do that, Cat's going to watch you at her house as she packs up."

As we get the boxes and sorts of items, we go to the car and put them in. "Charles, get in the car. I'll be right back." I walk to the door and open it, still keeping an eye on Charles. "Mom, we're leaving today! Don't love you!"

I close the door and walk to the car and get in the passenger seat while Charles gets in. "Okay, here we go. Off to Cat's house, to Beck's, Tori's house, Andre's house and that's pretty much it. Robbie's probably at Cat's house helping her." I buckle myself up then start driving.

Once we reach Cat's house, we get out of the car and walk to the door. "Do I have to play with Blaine?" Charles asked in a dreaded voice with the subject of Cat's weird young brother. Cat has two brothers, and one of them is named Thomas and one of them is named Blaine. Cat is bringing Thomas with her.

"No, but let's just hope he doesn't eat your jeans and shoes again."

"I still can't believe he did that in just five bites; 2 for the jeans, and 3 for both the shoes."

I laughed as I got a flashback and rang the doorbell. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to talk to Grandma then I'm gonna go talk to Beck about leaving today and putting all our stuff in his RV since it's big."

Cat opens the door and laughs. "Hey, I'm almost done packing. Charles, do want to go help Tom pack?" Charles nods and runs in to his destination. "Hey, I talk to Tori, Andre, and Robbie about your idea. They're talking to Trina and Sinjin about that. I assumed you wanted to be the one to tell Beck, so I didn't tell him."

"Awesome. The errands will probably take a few minutes. Hey, you have Sikowitz's email address right."

"Yes."

"Can you email him and tell him that we can look for an apartment for ourselves and that we're moving to Tree Hill today instead of tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll go email him right now. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Andre is bringing his grandma, and Robbie's bringing his dog."

"No Rex?"

"Nope."

"Surprising. Well, I'm gonna go now. I'll be back in a while. Char, be good!"

"No worries!" Char shouts across the house and I laugh a little. Cat closes the door as I walk to my car. Grandma, here I come."

I finally arrive at Grandma's house and stare at the outside. She has bush daises on either side of her house, and her house is a lime color. I'm gonna miss this house. I walk up to the door and open it to see her taking pie out of the oven.

"Hi, grandma..." I greet her in the softest voice. You must be wondering 'why are you being so nice to your grandma if you yelled at her to get out'. Well, that was my other grandma. She had a heart attack a minute later and died.

"Hi, Jadey, your mom called. She said that you might be coming over for some answers."

"She told you that she told me about my sister."

"Yes. Sit down." I take a seat at the table and let the little lab pup sit down on my lap. Grandma took a picture of the cabinet and handed to me. "Her name is Brooke Davis. That's your sister."

"Wait...how are we sisters if her last name is Davis and mine is West?"

"When your mom and dad divorced, Randy took Brooke, while Carrie took you. Carrie didn't want to be reminded of your father so she decided to make your last name her surname while Randy gave Brooke the last name Davis."

"Good to know. Well...I have some news. Charles and I are moving to Tree Hill with my friends and two others to attend Tree Hill high because Hollywood Arts burnt down."

"I'll miss you." She stands up and opens her arms. I stand up and hug her.

"I'll miss you, too. Take care of mom." I don't know why I said that. I hate mom now. I let go and walk out the door. Off to Beck's. I get in my car and drive off.

**Cat's POV**

"Blaine, don't eat the cat!" I shout when I look up to see Blaine to stick Butter-burg in his mouth. I roll my eyes as I pack up and Charles jumps on the bed.

"I'm tired."

"Well, you can take a nap while I pack." I suggested as I grab a blanket and put it on Charles. He lies down and buries himself in the bed. I laugh as he drifts off to dream land as the doorbell rings.

I walk down the stairs and open the door to see Tori with her things and Trina bringing more stuff up. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm still packing." I open the door wider so they can come in. "You can put your stuff over there." I motion to part of the hallway and walk back to my room. "Close the door on the way up."

**Jade's POV**

Once I get to Beck's RV, I hop out of the car and walk in. "Hey, babe, wake up." I shake him softly and he yawns.

"What?"

"I was talking to Cat today about moving to Tree Hill today. What do you think?"

"That's a good idea."

"Good, because I was thinking that maybe you should bring your RV so we can put the boxes in there and someone, like, maybe your uncle can bring it back with his truck. I'm gonna start packing."

"I'll help. Oh, and...my mom gave me some news today."

"What was it?"

"I'll tell you later." I say as I get some cardboard boxes and label them.

"Mr. Good-Part." Beck says as he takes a comb and starts brushing his messed up hair.

"Who are you? Uncle Jesse?"

"Ha-ha." Beck fakes a laugh.

"If you ever wonder which character you are from Full House, don't take a quiz. You can just ask me and I'll tell you."

"Okay, if I'm Uncle Jesse, then you're my beautiful girlfriend, Becky."

"Shut up and pack, Jess." I say, getting disgusting by the cheesiness erupting in here.

"Sure thing, Becky." I glare at him once he made that comment.

"What? You did that to me. Payback can be a bitch."

"Shut up, Mr. Good-Part and help me pack."

**Andre's POV**

I pull up to Cat's house with Robbie behind me in his car. I'm very surprised that he didn't bring Rex. Maybe he's finally grown up and left him in a dumpster. I get out and get my stuff. I take them in and then head out to help Robbie unload his car.

"Thanks, man." Robbie says as we head back in with the last box.

"Want to scare the girls?"

"Totally." Once we hear footsteps coming down, Robbie and I hide under the staircase.

"Guys, why did you leave the door open?" Cat walks to close the door as Robbie and I try to hold in a laugh.

"BOO!"

"AH!" Cat screams and jumps back. "You jerks!" Cat shouts and throws something at us. We laugh as we duck.

**Jade's POV**

After an hour of wrestling and packing, we load the car and head to Tori's to see everyone's there and everyone's finished packing.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Ooh, I need to go wake up Char." Cat hops off the couch and runs up to her room. A minute later, she comes down the stairs with him. We load all the cars onto Beck's RV and get in our own cars. Tree Hill, here we come.

"Jade, when are we going to get there?" Char asks from the backseat.

"In 3 hours."

**Three Hours Later (Jade's POV) **

We finally reach Tree Hill and stop to look at a few apartments. Beck, Tori, Andre, Trina, Sinjin, Robbie, Cat, Char, Tom, and I got out of the car and walked into the building. It was really a new start for us.


End file.
